Ash's different unova journey
by Lucariomaster1
Summary: At the begining ash gets powers and gifts from legendarys and his unova journey is different. Ash starts his unova journey with Hilda and bianca but girls from his past that fell for ash and also journey with him Aura/smart/strong/handsome/ash
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about Ash and Hilda

lemons later on

Ash:18

hilda:18

bianca:18

cherin (sorry I can't spell his name right):18

professor oak:63

delia:29

professor juniper:31

in pallet town

ash got home 3weeks ago and is walking to professor oaks lab to see his pokemon

at oaks lab

"professor oak im here to visit my pokemon!" Ash yelled

an old man pokes his head around a corner then walks around the corner

"ah, ash my boy your pokemon are out back and WATCH OUT!" Oak said

but suddenly ash was tackled to the ground and heard a said

"MMMMMMUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK!" It said

"nice to see you to muk." Ash said trying to get it off him

"professor why are you wearing a Hawaiian shirt?" Ash asked

"I'll tell you but I want to give you something First." Oak said as he handed ash a tablet like device

"This device is called a pokepod it is a pokedex, pokegear, pokenavy, pokatch, and x-transceiver it also allows you to hold all your pokemon but you are only able to battle with 6 and its not out for sale yet and also some special pokemon are here to see you but I have no idea how they got here but they won't leave till they see you." Oak said

ash then walks to the ranch and is shocked at what he saw

it was every legendary he ever met or heard of

arceus then bows down to ash and says

"o chosen one we have all gathered here to say that I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to join you and if you ever meet more legendarys face to face send me out so I may speak to them and have Them join you also 5 of us want to talk to you."

suddenly a blue blur tackled ash

"PAPA!" It said

"MANAPHY?!" Ash said as manaphy nuzzled him

ash then cradled manaphy and it fell asleep and ash suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head

"hello Ashton." Mewtwo said

"two things one:hi mewtwo and two:please don't call me Ashton just call me ash." ash said

" hello chosen one its been a while." Lugia said

"yeah to long." Ash said

then two pokemon hopped in front of ash with there tails in the air and ash put manaphy down and walked up to them and ash petted them and one said

"it took a long time to get here didn't it enti."

"yeah raikou!" Enti said

suddenly they passed out and all the legends looked at Ash's hands and noticed the blue aura around them and mew said

"it seams he accidentally used his aura to make them pass out!"

"really, the only time I used or heard of aura was at the tree of beginning and lucario said I had aura like sir Aaron."ash said

"no he was wrong you have a more powerful aura, you have a pure aura and the blood of an aura prince." Arceus said

" so you all wanna join me?" Ash said

"yes o chosen one." Lugia said

"but what about your duties?" Ash asked

"Arceus let us have off-spring the day you where born so we trained them to take over." Rayquaza said

"but I dont have any pokeballs with me." Ash said

"I can fix that." Arceus said as he made muticolor pokeballs appear

"these pokeballs are for you to catch us with. Each pokeball matches our colors and I made the inside more comfortable. Also we bare gifts!" Arceus said

" I give you the gift to transform into any pokemon in the world." Mew said as a pink orb came out of her and into ash

"I'll give you two gifts because you showed me not all humans are bad, my gifts are psychic powers and super strength." Mewtwo said as two purple orbs came out of him and went into ash and ash suddenly felt more powerful and strong

"My gift is to be able to control thunder and lightning and if lightning hits you you will not be hurt but instead stronger." Zapdoes said as a yellow orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's left shoulder and into his heart

"I bare the gift to control snow and blizzards and make them appear as we'll but only if you think about it and whistle and make it sound like a cold winter night." Articuno said as a blue orb also came out of its chest and also went into Ash's heart

"I give you the power to control fire and walk through fire and come out unhurt." Moltres said as a red orb also came out of its chest and to Ash's heart

"I give you the power to summon any pokemon you need yours or wild and have a close bond with any pokemon ." Ho-oh said as a huge red orb came out of her and went to Ash's heart and it made ash feel like a swaddled baby in a blanket and made him feel happy

" I give you the gift to control wind and to fly." Lugia said as a huge blue orb went and surrounded ash and made him feel as light as a feather

"I give you the gift to walk on water and control water." Suicune said as a baby blue orb consumed ash in light

"I give you the gift to breath underwater." Kyroug said as a blue orb came out of its mouth and went into Ash's chest and went to his lungs

"I bare the gift of being able to make rocks mountains and volcanos." Groudon said as a red orb came out of his chest and surrounded ash and made ash feel like he was unstoppable

"I give you the gift to control the strongest and hardest to find pokemon, dragon types with ease and also super speed." Rayquaza said as a green orb came out of its mouth and went into Ash's heart

"I give you the gift to make rocks out of thin air." Said regirock as a brown orb came out of its hands and went and engulfed ash

"I bare the gift of being able to freeze anything, even fire."(haha, imagine if it was possible)said regiice as a blue orb came out hog it's hands and went into ash

"I give you the power to mold steel, make steel out of thin air, and make armor out of nothing." Said registeel as a silver orb came out of his hands and went into ash

"I give you the gift of supreme knowledge." Said uxie as a bright yellow orb came out of its tail and went into Ash's head and ash knew everything in the world

" I give you and your pokemon the gift of never ending bravery." Azleaf said as a dark blue orb came from its tail went into Ash's heart and more came after and went into Ash's pokemon

"I give you the gift of you and anyone you marry or mate with eternal happyieness with eachother." Mesprite said as a redish pink orb came out of its tail and went into Ash's heart

"I bestow upon you the power to make dimensions so you may put anything in when you need space, you may also punish evil people into one and they will be stuck there unless you let them out." Palkia said as a pinkish purple orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's chest

"I give you the power to stop time." Dialga said as a blue orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's chest

"I give you the power to time travel." Celibi said as a small green orb came out of its chest and grew in size and went into Ash's chest

"I give you the power to travel through darkness and to go to the shadow world if one of your pokemon dies when you go to the shadow world bring me and I'll make it come back to life and it would look like nothing happened to it and it won't even know it died." Giratina said as a black and purple orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's chest

"I give you the power to travel through dreams and make nightmares if you want to and change people's dreams." Darkria said as a black orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's mind

"I give you the power to not have nightmares and make people fall asleep and hypnotize." Cressilia said as she was glaring at darkria then looked back at ash as a multicolored orb came out of her chest and went into Ash's mind

"I give you the power to go into all devices and power lines." Deoxys said while a blue and red orb came out of its chest and engulfed ash

"I give you the power to control nature." Shaymin said as a green orb came out of the flowers on it's back and went into Ash's heart

"I give you the power to make balls of fire and lava and balls of melted metal." heatran then a redish grey orb and it went into Ash's heart

"I give you the power grant wishes." Jirachi said as a yellow and white orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's heart and ash felt a sensation he never felt before

"I give you the power to turn invisible." Latias said as a red blue and white orb came out of her chest and engulfed ash and ash had a weird tingling sensation in his skin

"I will give you the power to destroy anything just by staring at it and concentrating on it and imagine it breaking." Regigigas said as a grey brown blue white and green orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's head

"papa I want to give you the power to have the power to make special pokeballs so we can have more of a pokemon family, manaphy said sweetly as a small blue orb came out of manaphys chest and into Ash's head

"I shall give you the power to clone yourself." Phione said as a blue orb came out of its chest and went into Ash's

then raikou and enti woke up and enti said

"aw man did we miss the gifts? Oh well. I give you the gift to walk on lava." Enti said as a red orb came out of its mouth and engulfed ash

"I give you the power to always be energized exept when you go to bed, and the power to make thunder storms just by thinking of them and clapping." Raikou said as a yellow and blue orb came out of its mouth and engulfed ash

"I shall give you three powers and a few gifts the powers are teleportation, understanding pokemon, and seeing people's aura. As for the gifts one is right here.

suddenly ash was tackled to the ground by a blue and black blur and was nuzzled and licked

"this is the riolu you met in shinoh region." Arceus said

"hi buddy." Ash said

"hi can I come with you ash?" Riolu asked

"of course!" Ash said

"can I have a nickname?" Riolu asked

"sure, how about aura fighter?" Ash said

"perfect!" Riolu said

"here's another gift ash." Arceus said as a flash of white light appeared and when it dissipated there was a book called aura user history, technics, and a how to guild

"this book will tell you the main things to do to be an aura guardian."Arceus said

"the next gift will suprise you." Arceus said as a flash of white light appeard and when it dissipated Ash's jaw dropped

it was a box with 13 pokemon eggs (that's alot of baby's and mouths to feed

"ok that's all the things we will give you for now , it's time for you to catch us." Arceus said

"GO POKEBALLS!" Ash yelled

after he finished he walked back to the lab

in the lab

"professor the pokemon let me catch them!" Ash yelled

"I know I saw!" Oak said in awe

"ashy I heard from the professor that you want to go to another region?" Delia said

"yes mom, hey mom did you see that?" Ash asked

"yup and I have big news!" Delia said

"what?" Ash asked

"since professor oak is visiting unova I thought that you'd ask him if you could go and journey and I knew he'd say yes so I rented a house in a place there called nuvema town but don't worry we still own the house here and in nuvema town there is a professor named juniper!" Delia said excitedly

"then lets pack!"

After packing they went to an airport and on the plane ash fell asleep

Hilda's pov

"I can't believe our parents made us stay from getting our pokemon untill we where all 18!" Hilda said

"I know!" Hilbert said

"HILDA, CHEREN, HILBERT!" A girl named bianca yelled while running

"guess what!" Bianca said

"what?" Hilda asked

"there's a new kid coming to town and his name is Ash Ketchum, I looked him up and found out he won the orange leage, battle frontiers,saved the world More then once beat a articuno,regiice,regirock,registeel,a darkria, and a latios, he also met all the legendarys exept from here and kalos!" Bianca yelled excitedly

"here's his picture, isn't he dreamy!" Bianca said as she showed them his picture and achievements

"he's not that good looking." cheren said looking at his achievements

"I look better then him!" Hilbert said

hilda just sat there looking at his picture

"wow he's strong, adventurous, well known, smart to come up with those stratagies, hot,sexy WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!" Thought Hilda staring at the picture and blushing

with ash

they just landed and ash and pikachu where looking face to face with the legendary zecrom

"why do I sence such great power from you?!" Zecrom said

then zecrom did a huge roar

with Hilda

"DID YOU HEAR THAT, IT CAME FROM THE DOCKS, LETS CHECK IT OUT!"Hilda said as they ran off

with ash

"you sence a great power on me because I am the chosen one!" Ash yelled

"prove it then!" Zecrom said

ash then yet out all his legendarys which shocked zecrom

zecrom then landed

"I am sorry for doubting you." Zecrom said

"it's ok." Ash said

"may I come with you?" Zecrom asked

"sure, Arceus will you please?" Ash asked as he got a pokeball from Arceus which was black and blue

after ash caught zecrom ash returned his pokemon but when he turned around he saw four 18 year olds staring at him and ash was about to walk passed them he asked

"which way to professor junipers lab?"

"that way!"the two girls said in union

"thanks beautifulls." Ash said leaving the girls I shock blushing at the complement

at junipers lab

"H-h-how'd you catch zecrom?!" Juniper said in shock

"I told it the truth that I am the chosen one and it wanted to join me." Ash simply stated

ash then heard people running towards him he then turned around and was knocked onto the floor

"we are so sorry!" Bianca and Hilda said in union

"its ok, no harm done." Ash said dusting himself off

"um professor do you have a extra badge case on you?" Ash asked

"here you go." Juniper said

"I'm gonna challenge the unova league." Ash said

"its ash right?" Hilda asked

"yeah why?" Ash asked

"would you mind if me and my friends joined you?" hilda asked

"the more the marrier!" Ash said

"I'd like to travel alone if that's ok?" Hilbert asked

"yeah me to?" Cheren asked

"whatever floats your boat." Ash said

"ok by the way can we have our starters?" Hilbert asked

"sure!" Juniper said

"mind if I see what they are?" Ash asked

"sure." Juniper said

as ash was following them to see what the starters are and he found himself stuck between two teenage girls checking him out (nothing good can come out of this can it)

In eggs ash recived

Bagon(female)(shiny)

Dratini(female)(shiny)

Togepi(female)(shiny)

Ralts(male)(shiny)

Ralts(female)(shiny)

Elekid(male)(shiny)

Magby(male)(shiny)

Aron(male)(shiny)

Stableye(male)(shiny)

Mawile(female)(shiny)

Trapinch(female)(shiny)

Eevee(female)(shiny)

Axew(male)(shiny)


	2. Chapter 2 a new start

Last time on Ash's different unova journey

ash got gifts from the legends and went to unova and caught zecrom and is now at junipers lab about to see what the starters look like but finds himself on his way there and finds himself stuck between two girls checking him out

in a room filled with dozens of starters

then three starters looked over and saw ash and ran over to him and a green snake and blue sea otter pokemon kept pulling on his pants legs and a orange and black and was trying to push him to the others and the otter said

"com on let's play chosen one please we wanna play, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE!?"

"ok if you wanna play i'll play but let my other pokemon play as well and I'll torn into a pokemon to have even more fun!" Ash said as he released his smaller pokemon. His squirtle, bulbasaur, charmander (his charizards child),chimchar(infernapes child),turtwig(torteras child),piplup(gift from professor rowen),treeko (sceptiles child), torchic( gift from may), mudkip(gift from Brock), bayleef, tododile, cyndiquil,riolu, gible, and pikachu

"WOW YOU HAVE A LOT OF POKEMON!" Hilda said shocked

"yes I do I have been all over the world, now to try out that new power i got." Ash said

ash then grew in size and grew a hammerhead and long arms and was very very tall and then the light died down and ash was a garchomp and then flew over to the others and started to play

all the other people in the rooms jaws dropped

"HOW'D HE DO THAT!?" Bianca yelled

ash then turned back into a human and then released Arceus and Arceus explained and ash then turned into a raichu and began to play

3 hours later

"ok I'm done playing, do you mind if I tell you a suggestion i noticed?" Ash asked as he turned back to normal and returned his pokemon

"sure." Juniper said

"I have the power to see aura and I can see your personalitys through aura and I noticed your auras and the auras of the pokemon in the room and due to the pokemon in here's size, shapes, and aerodynamics that the pokemon have differences with eachother, the pokemon that told me there names, so the snivy due to its aerodynamics it has exceptional speed, the oshowhott has a possible power to where if it focus it's powers to its shell and if it has enough power it can spin it fast enough it can make a shield from its shell and if it learns aqua jet and ice beam it can use my strategy ice missile, and the tepig can use a move I've been trying to make called inferno bomb if the pokemon has the ability blaze and if you and your pokemon trust eachother it can activate blaze anytime you want and if it knows heat crash, flare blitz, and overheat It can use it." Ash said as juniper wrote it all down

"ash thanks that seems very useful!" Juniper said as she took it to the printer to make copies to give to new trainers to get them psyched up to train, but suddenly a bunch of virus warnings came up on her computer and ash then decided

"don't worry, i will help." Ash said as he turned into pixel like streem and went into the computer and the moniter started to shake and a minute of shaking later ash came out and held up a pokeball

"I think this guy was causing all the problems." and ash let it out

it was a shiny rotom

"wow that's rare a shiny rotom!"juniper said

"professor juniper do you have 13 egg incubators Arceus gave me 13 pokemon eggs and I need some incubators." Ash said as he made a dimensional rift and pulled out the 13 eggs shocking the others

"s-sure." Juniper said as she pulled them out and put the eggs in them.

"thanks for everything professor." Ash said as he walked home to help unpack

"girls meet me at the edge of town." Ash said

3 hours later

"I'm here!" Ash yelled

"over here ash!" they yelled

hilda then whispered in Bianca's ear and asked

"do you have the condoms for the journey?"

"yup." Bianca whispered back

to be continued

sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3 ( sorry it's short I'm busy)

I'm gonna start to use a different way to tell twhile is speaking and to save room

also Ash's pikachu is a high level because I don't get how pikachu goes through an entire region but when they start a new one its like he's level 5 when he should be up to a level as high as a legendary also it has moves it should not know and some it should not know until it evolves

Last time

ash went into a room filled with starters and showed the people on the room his powers

Pokemon genders in this chapter

Pikachu (male)

Snivy (female)

oshawatt (male)

tepigs (1 male and two females) (both girls chose tepig and there both female)

Ash's other pokemon are the same as the anime

the present

Ash and the girls just started there journey and unknown to them 3 pokemon where following them so they could join ash

Ash:"you know you girls never used your pokedex on pikachu yet, I saw you use them on my other pokemon exept him."

Hilda:"your right, sorry pikachu."

pikachu:"chu pika" (translation: it's ok)

**pikachu the electric mouse pokemon**

**not much is known about it because it is not from this region**

**As you can tell by its tail this is a male, female pikachu's tails have a top half of a heart shape**

**its ability is static and hidden ability is lightningrod**

**level:75**

**nature:brave**

**moves known:quick attack, thunder shock, thunderbolt, thunder, raindance, volt switch, electro ball, iron tail, agility, double team, bodyslam, slam, mega punch, dig, rocksmash, extreme speed, mega kick, electric terrain, tail whip, wake up slap, double slap, nuzzle, leer, growl, shockwave, thunder punch, charge, wild charge, spark, thunderfang, chargebeam, eerie impulse, discharge, electrify, ion dulge, parabolic charge, thunder wave, and zap cannon**

**egg move: volt tackle**

the girls almost shit themselves of freight

both girls thought" HOLY SHIT!"

pikachu just stood on Ash's head trying to show off his muscles and kissed his biceps

with the three pokemon following them

snivy was staring at pikachu with hearts in her eyes

with ash

the girls got out of shock and saw pikachu showing off his muscles and ash picked pikachu off his head and pikachu just kept showing off

ash rolled his eyes and said " show off."

sorry short chapter but I have to go to the mall for Christmas shopping

ps have a marry Christmas


	4. Chapter 4 ghetsis' easy takedown

Last time

the girls where shocked by how strong pikachu is

on route 1

ash: it's getting late we should camp, I'll cook."

Hilda:" you can cook?"

ash:"yes, you learn a thing or two from traveling."

after everthing is set up

Hilda:"ash I am sorry I forgot my tent, can I stay in yours with you?"

bianca:"me two."

ash:" what kind of guy would I be to say no to two beautiful women?" he said blushing

they then went into the tent and ash fell asleep

hilda:" time for faze one."

bianca:"ok let's start."

they then snuggled up to ash

the next morning

ash woke up and found Hilda on top of him and his hand unknowingly squeezing Bianca's butt

ash then noticed Hildas pants crotch was rubbing against his morning erection

ash was then blushing 5 shades of red

ash was to tired to move and fell back to sleep

hildas pov 10 minutes later

hilda then woke up feeling something rubbing against her crotch and found out she was on top of ash and looked down to her crotch and could see his erection trough his clothes

hildas thoughts:"HOLY SHIT IT'S HUGE!"

but she felt to comfortable by his body heat to move because the morning cold and fell back to sleep

biancas pov 3 minutes later

she woke up hearing the pidove chirping and felt something that felt good and naughty

she felt something squeezing her ass and she found out it was Ash's hand and she loved the feeling and fell back to sleep

30 minutes later ash woke up and moved Hilda off him while not waking her up and went out to workout and left

ash then let riolu out and began to workout

ash:"ok riolu we run 5 Miles that way and back ready...set...GO"

5 minutes later (it was so quick because ash used his powers and riolu used quick attack)

ash:" now to do 1000 push-ups and pull-ups."

1000 push-ups and pull-ups later

ash:" meditation time."

3 minutes later

ash:" I know your there so come out snivy, oshawatt, you to tepig but who are the others and why are they here

snivy:" we got bored at that stuffy lab and no one ever chooses us so we wanted to come with you to play and train us if its not a burden to you?"

ash:"you can come with us it won't be a problem."

they then gave him a hug and fell asleep on his lap

ash:" ok who are you?"

zorua:" I am a shiny zorua, that's a shiny lilypup, a shiny pidove, a shiny tynamo, that's a shiny cubchu, and a shiny drilbur."

ash: why are you here?"

lillypup:" Arceus appeared in our dreams and told us to join you so here we are."

ash:" your lucky I bought some pokeballs before I left."

Ash then caught them exept snivy, oshawatt, and tepig because there pokeballs are at the lab

hilda:"morning ashy."

ash:" only one person calls me that and it's my mom, why'd you call me that?"

bianca:" we woke up while you where asleep and noticed some things."

ash:"w-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously

Hilda:" well I woke up and was on top of you and felt something, so I looked and saw your 'morning wood'."

bianca:" and i woke up and felt something and saw a certain boys hand on my ass and it felt pretty good."

ash:"uuuummmm. I can explain."

hilda:" don't worry we won't tell."

bianca:"only one one condition."

ash:" w-what?"

hilda:" you train us."

ash sighed in relief

ash:" could you set the table while I make breakfast?"

bianca and hilda:"sure ashy."

bianca:"what's for breakfast?"

ash:" Pancakes."

hilda:"my favorite."

ash released all his pokemon (good thing they where in a big field) and put out some food (note: ash released or traded his tauros)

10 minutes later

ash:all done!"

he brought them to the table

a couple of hungery wild pokemon came over and ash fed them and they wanted to join ash (mainly to eat more delicious food)

ash:"ok let's go."

mystery boy:hey kid!"

ash pointed to himself questionably

mystery boy:"YEAH YOU, where'd you get that pikachu and do you want a battle?"

ash:"I'm from Kanto and pikachu is my starter, and I'd like a battle."

mystery boy:" a trainer from the boonies, ha I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back,my name is trip, lets start. GO SNIVY!"

a snivy appeared

ash:" I will battle you with only one pokemon. Pikachu lets show this fool what's what."

pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and on the battle field

ash:" Hilda please be the ref."

hilda:"sure Ashy."

ash:"pikachu use thunderbolt power at 2%."

pikachu shot a thunderbolt at snivy and the thunderbolt was suddenly flashing red

Hilda:"snivy is unable to battle, pikachu is the winner!"

ash:"maybe you should look at pikachu with your pokedex you novice."

trip:"*growl* I AM NOT A NOVICE HERE I'LL PROVE IT!"

trip then pointed his pokedex at pikachu

**pikachu the electric mouse pokemon**

**not much is known about it because it is not from this region**

**As you can tell by its tail this is a male, female pikachu's tails have a top half of a heart shape**

**its ability is static and hidden ability is lightningrod**

**level:75**

**nature:brave**

**moves known:quick attack, thunder shock, thunderbolt, thunder, raindance, volt switch, electro ball, iron tail, agility, double team, bodyslam, slam, mega punch, dig, rocksmash, extreme speed, mega kick, electric terrain, tail whip, wake up slap, double slap, nuzzle, leer, growl, shockwave, thunder punch, charge, wild charge, spark, thunderfang, chargebeam, eerie impulse, discharge, electrify, ion dulge, parabolic charge, thunder wave, and zap cannon**

**egg move: volt tackle**

trip then had a pee stain on his pants which made the others fall on the floor laughing

trip then ran away

they finally stopped laughing and got up and wiped away the tears from laughing hard

ash:"let's go!"

3 hours later

hilda:"we're here."

bianca:"accumela town."

ash:"hey look over there in the town square there's some sort of speach

in the town square

the team plasmas boss is telling his speech from the games (sorry I can't remember it)

ash runs onto the stage and yells at ghetsis:"you are wronge you idiot, pokemon aren't our slaves or tools or pets, they are our friends not enimies, if anyone is its you don't take it from me take it from the legends of legends arceus!"

ash then pulled out arceus' pokeball and released him which shocked everyone

ghetsis:"h-how'd you catch it?!"

Ash:"I'll show you, follow me." Ash said as he opened a spacial whole that he never uses and it is completely empty and nothing exists inside

ghetsis walked in and ash just closed it behind him and ghetsis was stuck in there and couldn't get out unless ash let him out

**Haha cliff hanger **

**ill post another chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5 poacher in the area

Last time

Ash battled Trip and made him pee his pants and run away. Ash tricked ghetsis to go inside Ash's portal that palkia helped him make by giving him the powers

resume

Ash:"Unless you guys wanna go in there to? I suggest you leave and get a normal job and go home to your family's."

The grunts nodded and walked home to there family's greatfull because they didn't like there jobs

Man in croud:"Is Ghetsis finally and permanently gone?"

Ash:"the only way out of there is if I or palkia let's him out and I have palkia right here."

He then pulled out a pokeball

Woman in croud:" How could we repay you?"

Ash:"I don't need to be repayed. Just be careful."

Hilda:" Ashy lets go to the pokemon center."

at the pokemon center

Nurse joy:"How may I help you?"

Ash:"Could you heal my pokemon and sign me up for the unova league."

Nurse joy:"may I have your pokeballs and pokedex?"

Ash:"here's my pokeballs but professor oak took my pokedex and put the data in a thing called a pokepod."

Nurse joy then took the pokepod and got a passcode and put it in her computer and had the computer up on loud and said Ash's name pokemon and accomplishments in which everyone in the center heard and ash was surrounded by fans and when ash got away with his pokemon and pokepod he grabbed hilda and bianca and ran and hid in an alleyway

Ash:"we finally got away."

Ash:"SHIT THEY TOOK MY HAT!"

Ash:"AND MY JACKET... AND MY RIGHT SOCK!"

Hilda:" I guess we have to go shopping."

Ash:"I don't need a new jacket though."

Ash then pulled out a jacket and it had a pokemon ranger insignia on it

Hilda:"YOUR A RANGER TO?!"

Ash:" Yes."

Bianca:" let's go to a hotel and get a room and drop our bags off and then go shopping." She said excitedly

at a hotel

they got a room and dropped off there bags

Hilda:" I heard of a clothing store called 'the Fancy purrloin."

after shopping

in the hotel room

Ash:" I'm gonna take a walk."

Ash walks out of the room

Hilda:"Bianca let's watch some of his battles and see how good he is in battle."

Bianca:"Sure."

30 minutes later

Ash comes back

They could see through his shirt and saw his muscles

They the girls where turned on

Hilda:" ash we forgot to get something at the store, we will be back in 30 minutes, BYE!" she said as she dragged bianca of to a drug store

Bianca:"Why are we here I wanted to stare at ash some more!"

Hilda:"I was thinking, I don't want him to use a condom, I wanna feel it inside me. So I brought you here because I want to buy pregnancy pills and I know you want to feel him cum inside you as well. So I brought you here to get some pills to

Bianca:"Smart."

with Ash

Ash:"I better take a shower."

Ash then takes a shower and comes out and drops the towel to put on his clothes and didnt notice the girls standing by the door staring at him and focusing on his penis and Ash looks up and sees them and hury's up and covers himself grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom

Hilda and Biancas thoughts:"DAMN IT'S HUGE!"

Hilda:"What do you think it would taste like?"

Bianca:" I wonder what it would feel like inside me?"

with Ash

Ash:"Shit they saw it, I hope they aren't grossed out."

Ash get dressed and walks out of the bathroom nervously

Ash:"I'm really embarrassed, I'm sorry I didn't know you where there."

Hilda:"it's ok ash, we won't tell anyone." She said crossing her fingers behind her back

Ash:"let's just go to bed, I will sleep on the floor so it won't be awkward."he said as he laid down on the floor

Bianca:"no it will be ok, get on the bed."

Ash then got on the bed and fell asleep and then the girls snuggled up to him and fell asleep

in the middle of the night

in poke language

pikachu wakes up and looks at Ash

pikachu:"lucky bastard!"

In the morning

Ash wakes up and finds something that feels good and bad

Biancas hand was on his pants crotch

Ash then moved them and walked outside and released all his younger pokemon and trained

10 minutes later with Hilda and Bianca

They wake up

bianca:"How'd you sleep?"

Hilda:"Good."

Bianca:"You have any dreams last night?"

Hilda:"Yes, my dream was about using Ash's 'little buddy' to use."

Bianca:"Me to, but nothings little about that 'buddy'"

Ash comes back

Ash:" You girls ready to go?"

both:"Yeah!"

on route 2

Ash:"You want me to help you catch pokemon?"

Bianca and Hilda:"Sure!"

They walk around a little but and a couple pokemon ran up to them

Hilda:"I want that one!" She said pointing at a lillypup

Bianca:"I want that one!"

Ash:"If I have learned one thing from it's that the best bond is by trust, care, coincidence, a course of nature, and believing in it. So sit down, clear your mind and call out to all the pokemon and if they like your aura and personality they will join you."

Ash then demonstrated and then the girls did as well

10 minutes later they where surounded by pokemon

Ash:" open your eyes."

They did so

Bianca:"looks like a lillypup, patrat, and a purroin wanna join me."

Hilda:"Same here but I also got a pidove. What about you ash? ...ash? Where'd he go? ...AASSHH."

Ash:"I'm over here!" Ash said as he was being carried off into the treeline by some pokemon

Hilda:"ASH!"

Faintly they heard Ash yell:"I'll be back later!"

With ash

Ash:"Where are you taking me?"

_Pokemon:"we are at the hidden village and need your help chosen one, we are in grave danger."_

_Another pokemon:"we are the different pokemon, we are different colors, so others obey us. i am a eevee that is a bravairy, those are semisear, semipour, semisage, and that's musharna."_

Ash:"what is your problem?"

_Semisear:"there's a poacher with a freeze gun freezing us and selling us and since you are the chosen one we want your help."_

_Semisage:"I heard one of them talk to there leader and called her 'Hunter J_.'

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6(short) village of dragons

Last time

ash finds out hunter j is alive and causing mayhem in unovas hidden village

resume

ash:"WHAT! I THOUGHT I KILLED HER WHEN WE MADE HER AIR SHIP CRASH IN A LAKE!

semisear:_"then lets go!"_

they then ran to the unova hidden village

ash:"HUNTER J, SO WE MEET AGAIN!"

HUNTER J:"hey kid this is non of your buissne- HEY YOUR THAT KID THAT ALMOST KILLED ME, I'V WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS, TIME TO GET REVENGE!GO DRAPION!

ash:"i was hoping i wouldn't have to see you again.'

drapion:_"i'm sorry chosen one i have to listen to her, she is my trainer, please be gental and save me and let me come with you."_

ash:"ok i will pikachu use thunder at 4%."

drapion falls down with swirls in its eyes

hunter j:"salamance lets get out of here!"

salmance:_"same here chosen one, i dont wanna be with her and can i come with you?"_

ash:"sure!"

hunter j jumps onto salamance and tries to get away

ash:"RAYQUAZA,LETS GET HER!" ash says as he calls out rayquaza and hops on

in the sky

hunter j:"i think we lost him."

ash:"i dont think so!"

ash:"mewtwo use psychic to take her pokeballs then use hypnosis to knock her out then teleport her out of here and into the police station!"

after they did that ash was still on rayquaza and went through a cloud and accedentaly rammed his side into a mountain and ash fell off and while ash was falling he passed out and pikachu noticed and grabbed ashs pokepod and tried his best to call out a flying type because rayquaza was injured and couldn't fly ash to safty so pikachu tried to get a flying type and then a pokeball appeared and pikachu opened it up by throwing it to the groung and it was actually a snorlax and ash landed onto snorlax and rayquaza landed on the ground

pikachu then looked over rayquaza to see where they where and pikachu looked around and saw they where in a village and many people where looking at them in astonishment and pikachu looked around to see where they where and saw a sign that said

**welcome to the village of dragons**

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Last time

ash got rid of hunter j and rayquaza crashes and ash lands in a place called the village of dragons

resume

ash is unconshious and rayquaza is coiled around him and growling at people not letting anyone near him or ash intill three girls walked up and rayquaza stopped growling and used the power to look into peoples hearts, he could sence all the others want to catch him or put him in confinment

the three girls where iris, shannon, and clair (who is convienently visiting)

rayquaza then uncoiled itself and made ash visable

clair:"that kid looks famili- HOLY SHIT ITS ASH!"

iris:"whos ash?"

shannon:"yeah who is tha- wait that name sounds familiar

iris:" yeah, WAIT i know, isnt this that guy you hava a crush on?" she said teasingly

clair:"yeah so what, O SHIT LOOK!

she said as she flipped ash over and saw something they wish they didn't

even though ash landed on snorlax he still hit the mountain and gained a gash in his head and when he landed on snorlax he hit his arm on snorlax's rib (if its even possible) which made Ash's bone stab through the skin

suddenly two of ashs pokeballs on his belt opened and out came riolu and cresselia

suddenly cresselia said out loud:"oh no RAYQUAZA WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CHOSEN ONE?!"

rayquaza:"I DIDN'T DO IT, WE WHERE GOING AFTER HUNTER J AND HE SENT MEWTWO TO TAKE HER TO JAIL AND WE WHERN'T PAYING ATTENTION AND HIT A MOUNTAIN!"

then mewtwo appeared and saw ash

mewtwo:"WHAT DID YOU DO RAYQUAZA!"

rayquaza:"WE HIT A MOUNTAIN, cresselia just go in his mind and wake him up and riolu tell him how to use healpulse on himself."

they did so

ash:"what happened,where am i?"

woman:" you hit your head and right now your in the village of dragons."

ash then looks around and noticed one beautiful and familiar woman

ash:"clair?"

clair:"aww im so touched you remember me"

ash:"of course, and your as still as beautiful as ever." he said blushing

clair:"thanks." she said blushing

mewtwo:"heres hunter j's pokemon."

mewtwo gives ash the pokeballs

ash:"hows the gym clair?"

clair:"actually i gave the gym back to my grandpa, you showed me that its no fun having to stay in one place, its more fun to travel, would you mind if i travel with you?" she asked blushing

ash:"sure."

when ash was examining rayquazas injures iris and shannon lean over to clair and said:"hes hot can we join you both we want to adventure to and plus i remember reading something about people who are able to use heal pulse are aura guardians and i remember there powers and one that stood out was being able to mate or marry as many woman as they want. so theres enough of him to go around if you know what i mean.

ash then returned his pokemon and asked:" since i crashed into here is there anything i can do to repay you?"

elder:"we only have one problem and its big, we have three fighting dragon types a druddigon, a hydreigon, and a kingdra we need help so how much it pains me to say this but went into town and asked a dragon buster to help, she is at the meeting place, we where having a town meeting when we saw you falling from the sky, shes probably still there."

ash:" sure i'll try to help."

they left and went to the meeting place

dragon buster:"what was that thing that fell from the sky?"

elder:"you wouldn't believe us if we told you, we will just say it was this boys dragon type."she said as ash walked through the crowd and up to the dragon buster

dragon buster:"who is he?"she asked with hearts in her eyes

ash:"names ash, whats yours?"

gorgia:"gorgia."

ash:"where are the pokemon you need help with?"

elder:"usually over there."she said pointing at a field near a lake

ash walks over to the field and sits down and meditates

gorgia:" whats he doing?"

elder:" i dont know."

suddenly the three dragon pokemon apeared and bowed to ash

ash:"why are you fighting?"

kingdra:"we fight to distract people from coming into our dens because if they did they might take our kids, arceus came into our dreams and told us to give our children to you so now we will no longer fight."

then shiny and very small horsea, druddigon, and dieno appeared and nuzzled ash

ash:"aww, hi there."

adult druddigon:"please catch and train our children we want the best for them and your the best we've heard of so please take them."

ash then caught them and walked to the others and explained it all to them

elder:"ok."

ash:"good bye you girls coming?"

gorgia:"can i come with you?"

ash:"sure."

ash then heals rayquaza and calls it out

after the shocked expression from gorgia and the good byes they hop on it and fly back to the unova hidden village

ash:"ok everyone, hunter j has been arrested you can come out

after they come out

semisage:"thank you as a gift you may have our children because arceus told us in a vision earlier."

after ash caught there childeren which are shiny eevee rufflet pansage panpour pansear and munna

ash and clair iris shannon and gorgia where walking back to hilda and bianca

when they got back

ash was tackled to the ground and hugged

ash opened his eyes and saw hilda and bianca crying

hilda:"ASH KETCHUM YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!

after eexplanations and introductions ash felt a strange power tingling in his head and heard palkia say:"ash the eggs of yours are hatching."

after ash pulled the eggs out of the dimensional rift and told the people how he got them they started to glow brighter and brighter until they changed shape and into shiny bagon, eevee, trapinch, dratini, togepi, mawile, aron, magby, elekid, two ralts, stableye, and a axew.

they all looked at ash and said:"daddy?"

ash didnt know what to say so he just nodded and they crawled/stumbled/slithered/waddled over to him and tackled him and nuzzled and licked him

all the girls with him went:"aaaaaawwwwww!"

after ash caught them they walked to the next town

1 mile away from town ash heard a small faint cry

ash:" do you hear that?"

all the girls gave him questionable looks

ash then ran over to a lake and saw a shiny ducklet on a small island in the middle of the lake with a burned wing and a broken leg surounded by carvanna, sharpeedo,and basculin

ash then used his powers to run across the water and the fish pokemon wouldn't dare hurt the chosen one so they moved out of the way and ash used heal pulse on the ducklet and turned back to the fish pokemon and said:"why where you attacking him?"

sharpeedo:"he tried to steal one of our eggs and saying its theres!"

basculin:"o chosen one arceus told us about your arrival and told us to give you these eggs."

after ash received the eggs ducklet wanted to join ash and ash caught it and they made it to the next town

ash was run out of the pokemon center by fans

half way to the gym

arceus in ash's head

at the striaton city gym

ash:"this is a gym? it looks more like a resterant, even if it is a resterant i wouldnt mind some lunch."

iris"excuse me but can i have some tomato soup and a salad and some water?"

clair:"i'll have some chicken salad and a sweet tea."

shannon:"i'll have the same as her." she said pointing at clair

bianca:"same here."

hilda:"i'll have lasagna and some tea."

ash:"i'll have some spaghetti some sweet iced tea with lemon and a gym battle."

suddenly everyone in the resterant looked at him and three waiters walked up to him and one had blue hair one had green hair and one had red hair

one of the waiters:" so we have a challenger my names cilan this is my brothers chilli and cress. i battle with grass cress battles with water, and chilli battles with fire so what pokemon did you start out with so youcan battle with one of us and actualy have a challenge."

ash:"i started out in kanto and i started out with pikachu so i think i might battle with all three of you."

the three talked it out and agreed

referee:" this is a battle betwe-"

suddenly the doors burst open and fan girls ran in and yelled:"THERE HE IS ITS ASH KETCHUM I TOLD YOU HE'D BE AT THE GYM!"

cilen chilli and cress sweatdropped

ash:"go on pikachu lets end this quick."

then all the people looked at pikachu with there pokedex's and cilen chilli and cress got scared at pikachus level

cilen:"lets go to the outside field."

at the outside field

referee:" this is a battle between all three gym leaders and ash ketchum the challenger this will be a six on six official battle only the challengers will be able to have substitutions no time limit let the battle begin!

haha cliff hanger

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 reunited, dreams, and psychics

last time ash caught new pokemon and is now starting a gymbattle

resume

referee:"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN."

the gym leaders:" go panpour/pansage/pansear!"

ash:"lets end this quick use rain dance then use thundershock."

pikachu then danced around and made a small rain cloud above the enemies and then sent a bolt of lightning into it and then the rain was electrified and hit all the pokemon and knocked them out instantly

then the gymleaders sent out 3 lillypups and ash did the same thing he did last

the gymleaders then pulled out a badge and gave it to ash and as ash was leaving he heard a familiar voice call out to him and it said:"ashy that was a really good battle and its good to see you again."

ash:"may?"

may:" yup and i came here without max hoping i could travel with you and it would just be you and me but i see that that wont happen because when i sat down some other old friends had the same intentions

misty:"shes right."

dawn:"me to but that wont happen."

ash:"well its good to see you again, so you want to travel with me again, i wouldnt mind if they dont mind."he said as he pointed to the girls hes traveling with

clair:"we dont mind."

misty:" so anything interesting happen so far."

ash then explained all thats happened

ash:"misty if you want you can hold my new togepi so it will be like old times."

misty:"i would but i got a new baby pokemon that likes me to hold it, its in its pokeball taking a nap because i know that if i watched your battle it would be loud and to scary for a baby pokemon."

ash:"thats nice."

ash:" i guess ill have to carry all my baby pokemon."

ash:"

ash told them about his powers

ash:"may, i forgot that theres one pokemon of mine that missed you so close your eyes and only open your eyes when i say, ok?"

may:"um ok."she said as she did so

ash then called out manaphy and covered its mouth before it could say anything

ash:"ok, open'um."

may opened her eyes and started to cry

manaphy:"MAMA!" it said as it jumped into her arms and nuzzled her making her cry even more

may then ran up to ash and cried into his shoulder

she then looked up to ash and inched closer and closer until she started kissing him and ash was to shocked to move until she pulled away and heavily blushed and looked over to the other girls and made a look that you could tell meant 'haha i got him first' and the other girls had jealous looks on there faces

may:"i heard there is a Christmas party at the pokemon center are you going to stay in town a little longer so we can all go?"

ash:" i was going to go and visit that place around here called the dream yard so i was going to stay around here for a couple more days anyway, so sure."

all the girls pictured them kissing him under the mistletoe

ash:"lets go get some sleep at the hotel."

at the hotel

ash:"we would like to rent some rooms."

receptionist:"so there are 9 of you, lets see, we have three rooms. two with two bunk beds in each and one with a king sized bed, is that ok with you?"

ash:" i guess."

at the dream yard

jessie:"lets get this machine built befor the twerp foils our plans."

meowth:"yeah, dat twerp is annoying."

meowths thoughts:"i wish i was his pokemon."

back with the others the next day

there was small specks of pink light raining down and one hit pikachu and pikachu fell asleep and suddenly a woman with a munna showed up and told them what it was

ash:" can you help pikachu?"

fennel:"sure, munna if you'd please."

munna then pulled pikachus dream out and everyone saw the dream and the dream was about there first day of there first journey when the spearow attacked and how mistys bike was burned to a crisp and then there was a black screen then there was a dream of his first day in hoenn and how mays bike was destroyed and how ash risked his life for pikachu then his first day in shinoh and how ash was brave and saved him from team rockets machine and destroyed it single handily then how on the island where mewtwo was made and how ash risked his life there and then the dream ended and everyone looked at ash teary eyed and suddenly he was pulled into a group hug and ash then ash suddenly got a strange feeling and started to hold his head and suddenly heard a pokemon voice yelled:"HHHEEELLLPPP."

ash then ran to the dream yard and saw team rocket and there machine and it was making ash feel weak and ash then used his psychic powers to destroy the machine and half way through. ash suddenly got surrounded by a pink light and his hair turned pink and started to float (like on dragon ball when goku turns super sayan)and the machine was destroyed and team rocket ran away and ash suddenly floated back to the ground and turned back to normal and passed out

to be continued

**next chapter ash will be the main character in pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky in his dream (one of my fav games so i am adding it to the fanfic)**


	9. Chapter 9 PMD ash awakes and visters

last time

ash passed out after destroying team rockets machine

resume

in human world

all the girls watch what happened to ash and ran up to him

ash's hair turned from pink back to it original color exept there are some strands of pink hair here and there

suddenly three pokemon came out of there pokeballs and thoes pokemon are arceus, darkria, and cresselia

cresselia:"what happened?"

may explained what happened

cresselia:"oh no, if that happened that means his conshious mind is now transported to the pokemon world and since he has time traveling powers from celibi and dialga he also went back in time (if you dont like my idea sew me, its hard to come up with stuff with thousands of ideas buzzing in your head and being in a rush from the holidays because i forgot to buy presents)

with ash in the pokemon world

everything is dark

and quiet

with ? at ?

?:"i gotta do this, i cant chicken out again!"

she then pulled out a stone with ancient markings on it

?"i thought that my personal treasure would help but i guess im wrong. i think i might just go to the beach to calm down."

she then walked to the beach

once she was out of sight and earshot two pokemon came out of hiding

? 1"heheheh teasure huh."

? 2:"*cough**cough*lets steal it."

at the beach

the krabby where blowing bubbles into the sky

?:"ahh that sight of the sunset is really relaxing."

she then looks over and sees something on the beach

?:"what is that?"

she walks up to it and gets the shock of a lifetime

there was a pokemon ko'd on the beach

she them runs up to it and shakes it until it woke up

ash:"huh wa where am i?"

? explained what happened

?:"whats your name?"

ash:"my names ash."

?:"thats funny, that isn't a normal name for a dratini."

after the shock ash gets from being a pokemon he asks:"whats your name?"

?:"my name is blaze and i am a chimchar."

then the two pokemon appeared and rammed into blaze and blaze dropped the stone she had

ash:"HEY APOLIGIZE FOR THET RIGHT NOW!"ash yelled not knowing that he was charging an icebeam

? 1:"heheheh look over there koffing isnt that little chimp the one that is always a chicken?"

koffing:"yeah zubat, hey dont you remember she had a stone that she said was a personal treasure, wait its over there. you know if its a treasure that means its worth some money so lets take it."

zubat:"hey chicken if you want it back we will be in the pit of that cave so if you want it back yourgonnna have to take it."

zubat and koffing grabbed it and ran into a cave

blaze:"what am i gonna do now, that thing is all that i had!" she said crying

ash:"ill help you." he said trying to calm her down

blaze:"really?"

ash:"of course, i wouldn't do that to you and leave you in trouble."

blaze:"then lets go!"

ash was then pulled into the cave and a couple of floors and icebeams, scratches, embers, and body slams later they made it to the last floor

after a couple of hits on zubat and koffing ash got so mad he actually used dracometeor and instantly knocked them out

blaze:"hey ash?"

ash:"yeah?"

blaze:"you lost your memory on how you got here so i have a question for you, would you like to form a rescue team?"

ash:"whats that?"

blaze then explained what they are to ash

ash:"that sounds interesting, sure."

blaze:"really? O THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"but suddenly lost control and kissed ash

after they formed one and after all that stuff about forming one and after all that it was night time

after dinner and introductions they all went to sleep

ash then woke up in the human world and still had the pink strands of hair

the human world all the girls where surrounding the hospital bed including two that ash met on his journeys which are sabrina and anabel (not very many people like those shippings but i do)

ash wakes up

ash:"what happened?"he asked groggily

the girls explained what happened

ash:"so after i passed out my conscious mind was sent to the pokemon world and back in time and cresselia couldn't wake me up until i fell asleep in the pokemon world because when i passed out i was technically still awake but in another world and she couldn't wake me up because i was awake?"

may:"yes."

?:"hi ash its been a while."

?:"indeed."

ash:"anabel, sabrina is that you guys?"

anabel:"yup, we both felt the same psychic power and it was off the charts and guess who it was, you, also now that im here i want to tell you something i wanted to tell you after you beat me in battle in the kanto battle frontier but i didn't tell you because i thought you and may where together but here it goes."

she then kissed ash and when she pulled away she looked into ash's eyes and said:"you don't know how long i wanted to do that because i think i love you and i want to be with you in the rest of your travels and i talked with sabrina when we got here and it turns out she feels the same way and her dad is here to and said we should travel with you and see if we can help you get a better handle of your psychic powers and he said that he would take care of the gym and also i got fired from being a frontier brain because i was always distracted thinking of you and losing to many times so i got fired."

ash:" sure."

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10 the first lemon

**warning:lemon in this story**

last time

ash woke up and sabrina and anabel where there and wanted to join ash

a few days later at the christmas party ash called his mom and professor oak and all the other people they know a merry christmas (parents, professors, champions and gymleaders) (and mistys sisters, they hit on him and daisy said as the other two left:"if you want a rockin christmas party come to the cerulian gym next year and i will make your christmas one to remember, if you know what i mean." mistys sister daisy said subducivly as she talked to ash alone and gave him a sexy wink and hung up)

at the party

2 hours later

may wanted to talk to ash in private

may:"ash, i wanna talk with you in private, can we go to your room?"(which is the room with the king sized bed)

ash:"sure."

they walk to ashs room and walk in

ash:"what is it you wanted to talk about?"he asked walking to the bed to sit down and talk

but may had other plans and pounced on him and started to kiss him and she stripped him down to his boxers faster then you can say 'pikachu'

ash:"whats gotten into you may?"

may just looked at him with eyes full of lust

she then looked over at pikachu and said:"pikachu, go back to the party because you dont wanna see what im about to do with him."

pikachu then left scared

ash:"may what are you dooooooiiiiiiiinnnnggggg!" but ash couldn't finish his question because mays hand darted into his pants and squeezed his dick and started to jerk him off

may:"you like that ashy, hmm, does it feel good. i hope so because i wanted to do this for a long time so get ready for a long night."she said with a voice full of lust and desire

with the others at the same time

misty:"hey wheres ash?"

dawn:"i dont know, also wheres may?"

pikachu then ran into the room a little shaken up by what happened

hilda:"hey pikachu wheres ash or may?"

pikachu started squeaking and made hand gestures but they didnt understand

pikachu then sighed and made a hand gesture to follow him and they did and made it to ashs room and heard may say

may:"you like that ashy, hmm, does it feel good. i hope so because i wanted to do this for a long time so get ready for a long night."

and all the girls blushed and backed away from the door and all thought at the same time:"may is one lucky bitch!"

they then walked away and tried to forget the whole thing

in the room

may then took her shirt bandanna socks shoes and shorts and was now in red lace bra and panties and pulled ash's underwear off and stopped and was shocked at how big he is

mays thoughts:"WOW HES SO BIG IT MIGHT EVEN BE 11 INCHES AND ITS SO BIG AND THICK ITS PERFECT!"

may then grabbed his cock and started jerking him off and looked at it and it started ozzing pre-cum and she then started licking and sucking his cock untill 2 minutes later he came in her mouth and there was so much that some made its way out of her mouth and back onto ash's cock and after she drank every last drop that was in her mouth then starting to lick the cum that excapted her mouth and onto ashs cock

may:"oh ashy you taste so good and now its your turn to taste me." she said still full of lust as she pulled down her panties and made he shaved pussy which was just shining with cum and then hopped onto ash and got into the 69 position

may:"ash lick me and stick your tounge in me and play with my clit and try to find my g spot baby."she said with lust still in her voice

but before he started she messed with his cock ans made him hard again

ash then did as she said and she moaned so loud that you could hear her in the lobby so she then started to silence the moans with giving him a blowjob

and 3 minutes later

she stopped giving him a blowjob to talk to him and keep jerking him off and said:"O ASH I'M ABOUT TO COME!"

she then came in ash's mouth and ash swallowed all of it and then continued to give him a blowjob and a short while later

may:"let me try something my mom told me about before i left to find you and before she let me leave she gave me 'the talk' so let me try something."

she then put her ass hole at the end of his cock and then pushed him into her and waited a minute or two which felt like hours to ash but then she started to pull in and out over and over

3 moan filled minutes later

ash came in her ass and she then put his cock at her pussy entrance and looked at ash strait in the eyes and said:"are you ready, because when we do this theres no going back."

ash just nodded and she suddenly pushed herself onto his cock hard and it went strait into her and broke her barrier and she bleed on the floor (because it was so intence they where unsure the bed could handle it)

they then stopped and ash ran to the bathroom and got some stuff to clean the blood up before it could set and stain so no one knows this happened (to late)

then they started where they left off

ash then started to play and suck mays D-cup breasts which sent shock waves of pleasure through her body

may:"OH ASH, OOHH AASSHH, OOOHHH AAASSSHHH."

ash:" may are to protected?"

may:"yeah, before i left hoenn mom took me to the drug store and bought me some pregnancy pills and showed me what the best brand to buy."

ash then hit mays g-spotand caused her to have a earth shattering orgasm which set ash off and then came in her pussy and may then got off ash and wrapped her boobs around ash's cock and then gave him a boobjob and she then spat on his cock so she could do it even more

then ash came all over her boobs

ash:"we better get a shower after we catch our breaths."

after a sexual moan filled shower

they walked down to the party and may then got jealous looks from the girls and may looked at pikachu and whispered to ash:"i know why the girls are staring at me, pikachu ratted us out because i kicked him out of the room."

may was then pulled away from ash and got yelled at by the girls and was asked what it was like from the girls who didn't yell

to be continued


	11. Not a chap just info

I am gonna try to restart my other story's and make them better

wish me luck


End file.
